shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Karmiro
Karmiro is the het ship between Karmi and Hiro Hamada from the Big Hero 6 fandom. Canon Season 1 Before Hiro joined the SFIT, Karmi was the youngest student to attend it. However, she had no friends and had issues socializing. Professor Granville noticed this, and after Hiro officially joined as a student, she saw the similarity between both and decided to help her by using Hiro. Karmi is a huge fan of Big Hero 6, and even has made fan-fiction stories involving her being rescued by the team. She nicknamed all of the team's members herself because she doesn't know their true names or identities either. Due to this, ironically enough, she also fantasizes about the "hero" Hiro being her lover, since she does not make the connection that her crush and the "civilian" Hiro are in fact the same person. But Karmi is Hiro’s classmate and rival, he was both discouraged and often put out by Karmi's stuck-up attitude. Though sharing the spotlight as SFIT's youngest student with her held little importance to him, he often tried to get on Karmi's good side in a few episodes, but eventually played along with the civilian rivalry with little care. Hiro is embarrassed at the fact that though she hates his civilian form, she has a crush on his superhero alter-ego, not being able to distinguish the similarities between the two. However, their relationship has been shown to hint at friendly feelings, as shown in "Issue 188", where Hiro says that they have a lot in common, and that they could even be friends. Baymax then makes the situation awkward by drawing up a pubertic analysis explaining the connection bewteen them. The hint that the two may not see each other as complete rival is demonstrated again in "Small Hiro One", where Hiro notices that Karmi is locked outside of Trengrove's class, and he apologizes for her misfortune, receiving the first kind gesture from her; a small smile that appears to comfort her. Hiro receives a picture from his friends that has Karmi in it (accidentally) with a puppy dog filter. He zooms in and says, "That's a keeper." Once again, their relationship appears to ascend in "Fan Friction," where Karmi is kidnapped by Momakase, and he comes to her rescue in his superhero form. Upon deciding to save Karmi, it takes Hiro a while to remember to add that Karmi is not his girlfriend. When escaping from the specially-built prison, Hiro extends his hand for Karmi to hold. The two share a friendly moment later on, where Karmi hugs "Captain Cutie" Hiro out of joy, and he appears to accept the gesture. In the background, Fred makes a heart shape with his hands, while Wasabi gestures with a thumbs-up. Perhaps they ship it. Season 2 In season 2, episode 1: Internabout, Hiro is jealous of Karmi's internship at the biotech company Sycorax. This causes him to ask Krei for a job at his company. Hiro seeks to impress Karmi during this episode, but instead she thinks that he is trying to copy her. In Prey Date, Hiro teases Karmi so she ends up helping him cure Orso Knox. When Karmi is caught on sublevel 9 by Liv Amara, Hiro immediately steps in and says that it wasn't her fault. When Orso Knox is chasing them, Hiro grabs Karmi's hand and drags her behind him. Later, Hiro sits next to Karmi at a cafeteria table, and friendly conversation ensues. This may be the point at which the two officially become friends. In Nega-Globby, it is evident that Honey Lemon ships Hiro and Karmi. When Karmi approaches her, she asks if she is looking for Hiro. Honey remarks that they both have a lot in common. In Write Turn Here, Hiro's assignment is to write a creative piece. He first tries to write Big Hero 6 fanfiction, which always includes humiliating Karmi. Honey Lemon takes over the story, romanticising Hiro's and Karmi's relationship. Their chibi forms end up kissing, until Hiro stops it. It is clear that Honey Lemon thinks that Hiro has a crush on Karmi. In City of Monsters, Hiro decides to help Karmi with her project involving both biotech and robotics. They work on it together, and Karmi punches him playfully on the arm. Once their project works, Karmi hugs Hiro out of elation. He is surprised, and Karmi quickly breaks away. The two smile shyly at each other, then Karmi extends her arm to pat Hiro's shoulder. He does the same, commending her on her work. Hiro remarks that they make a great team, picking up Karmi's rose from the table. She takes the neurotransmitter out of his hair. In Part 2, Karmi calls Hiro for help once she feels threatened by Liv. Hiro does not hesitate to say that he is on his way. When Baymax is endangered, he leaves him to help Karmi instead. He finds her hiding under a desk, and extends his hand while encouraging her, saying that they make a great team. She grabs his hand, smiling. When she is about to turn into a monster, Hiro rushes towards her, saying, "Oh no no no". Then, when Karmi is being controlled by Liv to eat Hiro, he confesses, "I care about you." He also compliments her as the smartest person he knows. This causes her to hesitate, despite being controlled, and tries to protect Hiro. When Chris tries to strangle Karmi, Hiro rushes to restrain him, despite being much less physically capable than him. Later, when Karmi turns human again, she collapses into Hiro's waiting arms and he hugs her, smiling and relieved. At the end of this arc, Karmi leaves SFIT, since her parents felt it was unsafe for her there. Hiro discovers this when he goes to see Karmi in her lab, calling her a 'new friend'. He is notably sad when he learns this, commenting that he didn't even get to say goodbye. Cut to Karmi, typing out a new fanfiction chapter. Hiro is reading it, showing he misses her, and smiles to himself. He then taps the heart button. Fanon It is not a very popular ship on AO3. However, it is Karmi's most popular ship as Karmi does not commonly appear in fanfiction on the website. It is quite popular on fanfiction.net, however. Fandom FAN FICTION :Hiro/Karmi on FanFiction.Net : WIKIS : Trivia * Karmi doesn’t like Hiro’s regular form, but has a major crush on his hero form. * Hiro's picture on Karmi's phone is the one Karmi took in Failure Mode when Hiro touched his face with red paint from his project. * Karmi and Hiro must have exchanged phone numbers at some point, to have each other's contacts. * Hiro tapping the heart button on Karmi's fanfiction can be interpreted as him liking/having a crush on her, rather than the writing. * It is likely that Karmi will return to the series at a much later date (probably in season 3) since she has only left SFIT, not San Fransokyo. Gallery Karmiro1.png Karmiro2.png Karmiro3.jpeg Karmiro4.jpeg Karmiro5.jpeg Karmiro6.jpeg City_of_Monsters_I_-_Karmi_and_Hiro_success.jpg Hiro_hugs_Karmi.jpg Hiro_smiles_while_hugging_Karmi.jpg Navigation